1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to covers for underground fuel tanks, manholes, delivery chutes, etc., and, more specifically, to locking covers for underground fuel tanks, manholes, delivery chutes, etc., which prevent unauthorized removal of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking covers have been provided for underground fuel tanks, manholes, delivery chutes, etc. Typically the cover is in the form of a circular disc, having a centrally located bolt, key operated lock, etc. A plurality of arms or bars are pivotally mounted to a plate or shaft which is rotated by the bolt or key operated lock into engagement with apertures formed in the surrounding structure, such as on the side walls of the chute, fuel tank filler tube, etc.
While such locking covers have found widespread use, they are susceptible to frequent damage since the bolt or lock is exposed to the environment. More importantly, the exposed bolt or lock can easily be tampered with and/or broken open by unauthorized individuals.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a locking cover for use with underground fuel tanks and the like which overcomes the problems of previously devised locking covers. It would also be desirable to provide a locking cover for underground fuel tanks which can be securely mounted on the fuel tank to prevent unauthorized removal of the cover and access to the contents of the fuel tank. It would also be desirable to provide a locking cover for underground fuel tanks in which the lock is covered from the external environment. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a locking cover for use with underground fuel tanks which includes additional security means to prevent unauthorized tampering with the lock.